


A Good Night

by Zirigosa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirigosa/pseuds/Zirigosa
Summary: Bedtime
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Audrey Longbottom, Neville Longbottom/Audrey Winchester, Neville Longbottom/Original Female Character(s), reyville
Kudos: 2





	A Good Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skydrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skydrew/gifts).



> Audrey/Rey belongs to my friend Drew (tumblr: @drew-winchester, twitter: drewwinchester, IG: drewwinchester)

He looked at her through the mirror, saw her gazing upon her own self, while she brushed her teeth, lost in her thoughts.  
She seemed to be far, far away, and Neville would’ve loved to know about her travels, about how far she’d fly upon towards the skies… He smiled, she didn’t notice his look on her, turning on the water to rinse her toothbrush.  
Neville gently bumped her with his hip, causing her to look up at him, still with a little toothpaste on the corner of her mouth. She smiled, raising her brows, and he returned the smile, winking playfully, filling the old, blue cup made of plastic, with water.

Audrey finished too, still glancing at Neville, here and there, shyly smiling, and as she dried off her lips with the towel, it was her turn to look at her husband through the mirror.   
Everything he did, he did it with a soft, kind smile on his lips. His movement was almost slow, as if he thought about it twice, thrice even. He put everything back in order, turning off the water, smiling at Audrey, as she stood there at the door, leaning on the wooden door frame, again, fully caught in her thoughts.  
They must have been good, and wonderful, for she smiled again. „Where are you?“ He asked softly, reaching out for her finger, gently brushing his tips against hers.  
„I’m here.“ Audrey answered with a shy smile. „Right here, with you.“ Now it was Neville’s turn to blush.  
„… So… Am I the reason for this beautiful smile of yours?“ He asked, smiling reluctantly, and she nodded, biting her bottom lip, before taking the two steps towards Neville, wrapping her arms around his neck to sweetly, and on her tiptoes, planting a kiss on his lips.   
„It’s always you.“ She whispered into the kiss, sending shivers down his spine, as he kissed her once more, this time more hungrily, with all his love and passion. Audrey gasped, then giggled, as she felt his hands gently be placed on her butt, only to lift her up with one, smooth movement. She wrapped her legs around his waist, arms still around his neck, chuckling and blushing, as he carried her into the bedroom.

He almost stumbled, a little bit, at the doorstep, turning around to close the door behind them, only to let Audrey fall on top of their bed, where she let out a little squeak, pulling him closer again, into another kiss. And another one, small, loving pecks, until they both were laying on the bed, chuckling and hugging each other.   
Soon they covered themselves in the big, cozy blanket, and Audrey curled up in his arms, shuddering a little bit. The blankets felt so cold, almost stiff, in the beginning, before they were warmed up by their bodies, and so she cuddled even closer towards Neville, seeking his body, his feet, to slowly shove her feet between his.  
He let out a silent cry, then giggling. „Oh god! You have icicles as feet!“ „Mmmh I know.“ She said, nuzzling his neck.  
„Love you.“

Neville laughed, caressing the back of her head. „I love you too, Audrey.“ He knew she’d say this to appease him, and he couldn’t help but kiss her hair, warming his loved one up as best as he could.   
The warm embrace felt like heaven. Audrey closed her eyes, sighing in bliss, feeling the warmth slowly making her feel sleepy, and it didn’t take long as she dozed off, in his loving arms.


End file.
